Rectangles equal DRAMA
by KelaBelle
Summary: Chuck likes Jenny who likes Nate who is going out with Blair who fancies the pants off Chuck, Its a love rectangle with so much drama but what will happen? Chuck/Blair Jenny/Nate Chuck/Jenny Blair/Nate
1. You should be mine

**Programme:**Gossip Girl.

**Rating:**T and Maybe M around other chapters.

**Pairings:** Wouldn't you like to know.

**Authors Note**: So this idea just popped into my head and as there's no stories revolving these 4 I decided Id do one. So please review and the quicker I'll update.

**Disclaimer**:The characters arent mine but the story line is well sort of if that makes sense.

Chuck likes Jenny who likes Nate who is going out with Blair who fancies the pants off Chuck, Its a love rectangle with so much drama but what will happen?

* * *

**Chapter One**

**You should be mine**

_Gossip Girl here: I spy on my little eye, someones name beginning with C looks off track today wonder I why. Who that could be and whos the pretty little brunette besides him that's for me to know and you to find out XOXO gossip girl_

Chuck Bass was Bart bass son, who owned the Bass Industry, Chuck was mean and if you didn't know him you would of thought he was the devils son, he was a womanzier and one of the rich and famous at school everyone worshipped him, the only thing about Chuck was everyone knew everything about him and that was because he was always on Gossip Gir, little did anyone know he liked little Jenny humphery no that was a secret to be kept quiet.

Jenny Humphery was a petite blond who was quiet at school not many knew her or who she was, they would only talk to her if it was about her brother Dan but apart from that she was ignored, her passion was for fashion oh and the eye candy of the school Nate Archibald which she had no chance with because he was a senior.

Nate Archibald was the popular, blue eyed beauty he was the captain of the lacrosse team and was voted head boy of he's year. All the girls loved him and all the boys thought he was the god because he was such a nice gentleman, hes love was Blair Waldorf.

Blair Waldorf was cruel yet beautiful, being the most popular girl in school, Blair was powerful and because of that she got what she wanted all the time having followers and the most handsome boy in school was the life or was it Blair Waldorf was the girlfriend of Nate Archibald yet she fancied the pants off Chuck Bass who was unfortunately was he's best mate.

* * *

It was a sunny morning in the Manhattan streets everyone was smiling and minding there own business, that was if you wasn't Chuck Basshole who was watching from a corner a boy speak to Jenny Humphrey how it made his blood boil, she was supposed to be his, and one day she would be that was his intentions he had been fond of her for 3 years now since the day when she first spoke to him and asked him where the girls loo's were and since that day he wanted her. He was irrupted from watching the scene before him when Nate tapped him on the back.

''Hey man, what are you doing at the back of constance?'' Nate asked sitting down on the round table opposite them.

''I was having a smoke, what about you?'' Chuck asked then started taking out he's cigarettes from his coat pocket.

''Oh Blair said she was going to meet me outside here, but she hasn't turned up yet and Ive been waiting 10 minutes.''

''Well it is Blair Waldorf so you will probably be waiting for about another 15 minutes''

''Who mentioned me?'' Blair said taking her books out and putting them on a table.

''Oh, Chuck was just saying that because your Blair Waldorf its a wonder we don't wait another 15 minutes for you,'' Nate said kissing Blair while over the other side of the wall Jenny got a peek of this and walked off.

''Haha funny aren't you? Didn't know Chuck made jokes,'' Blair said sticking out her tongue.

''And I didn't know you could laugh,'' Chuck grinned.

''Sarcasm your number one fan today isnt it, '' Blair said taking her headband out and putting it in her bag.

''Well if it wasn't ,you wouldn't be, but listen I'm going to go I need to erm find someone,'' Chuck said beginning to walk off to find Jenny.

''Dude weve only just come, why not come with me and Blair back to my house,'' Nate asked.

''And be the third wheeler, and watch you two kiss no thank you Ive got better things to do, maybe some other time,'' with that Chuck walked off.

''Whats with him today normally he wants to hang with us?'' Blair told Nate kissing him again.

''I dunno lately he's been off track maybe its a girl I dunno.'' Girl? Chuck was seeing a girl? No way would she let that happen, she had been keeping her eyes on Chuck for a long time now, and with all the flirting she had done around him, it still didn't seem to interest him. This could cause damage, hearing Nate's words, she decided to stalk off and find out what Mr Bass was actually up to.

''Blair what are you doing? I thought we was going back to mine,'' Nate said.

''Oh I just remembered Ive got other plans sorry, I forgot that my Mom wanted me for a modelling shoot,'' with that Blair walked off to find Chuck.

Meanwhile Jenny was just walking home from just tutoring a boy named Asher who she found out was gay, by her mate Eric, and was giving him tips on boys. She was just about to take the subway when she fell on someone, looking up she saw no other then Nate Archibald.

* * *

So I know the chapter wasn't long but this is just a start to tell you whats happening but the chapters will get longer as I want this story to be quite long it would help if you review to, as I love reviews and I want to know what you think of my story so yes oh and in this Jenny is only 1 year younger then them and Serena doesn't hang with Blair it either. and Dans very popular at school too.


	2. Why Hello

**Authors Note**: _I know its been so long with the story, but school Sat's and that have been coming up so I had no time, also I've been very busy, but here you go anyway, I hope you love the chapter and please review I love the comments you give thanks. Also it's gonna be another short chapter but still I hope you like it, because I've only just been writing this and there wasn't much I could do on this chapter. ...Xxxx_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Why Hello**

Jenny felt a hand pull her back up from the ground she knew it was Nate as she saw herself on the bottom of him just, she had always liked Nate, he was just so kind, caring, cute, sexy, why wouldn't any girl like him, thing was though, he was taken, by Blair, and a peace of sweet thing like him would be its just how it was around New York, If your handsome your taken. Standing fully up now Jenny saw Nate smiling at her.

''It's Jenny right?'' He asked shaking his gorgeous caramel hair, which she got a bit distracted from.

''Erm yeah it is''

''Im Nate Archibald'' He said offering his hand out to her, to shake.

''I know who you are, question is how do you know me'' She told him.

''Well your Dan Humphrey's sister, and I know that because he always goes on about his little sister''

''Wow he actually talks a bit me, never heard that one before'' In school Dan normally ignores Jenny and this is because he doesn't want to wreck his reputation.

''Well if I'm honest with you, he dosen't actually mention your name just his little sister this or that, I just saw your name on the register of a class before and I just figured you were Dans little sister'' Little sister- How she hated how he said that. Making her feel like a baby compared to him.

''Hmm, Good old Dan never changes does he, anyway I better get going I gotta get home earlier to do my daily house chores, good talking to you Nate'' Jen said and began walking off with Nate calling ''Nice bumping into you Jenny'' He shouted to her.

Meanwhile.. at the Chuck suite he decided he was going to chill for the night, he was sick and bored of hanging with Blair and Nate sometimes watching them play tonsil tennis, sometimes he just wanted what they had, with Jenny possibly, he was just about to head to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door, strange to him as no one really come to his suite, he opened it to find Blair frowning at him.

''What are you here for'' He asked, not in the mood for her presents.

''Well what a nice welcoming, but I was actually wondering if Nate was here'' Blair knew Nate wasn't there she just wanted to see him, and because she was Blair Waldorf she could pull of crap lies.

''No he's not here, I thought you too were together'' He said.

''Well we were, but err mm I sort of wasn't in the mood, I felt very sick, but now I'm in the mood, and I thought because he is your best friend, he would be here'' Blair loved lying sometimes because she could get away with allot.

''Well he's not here would you mind leaving now I have things to attend to'' He knew he was being rude but he just wasn't in the mood either.

''Chuck Bass has things to attend to that's new, you never do much and as your still in your suite it can't be that important, so I'm just going to invite myself in, and not because I wanna see your horrible face, its because I'm bored on my own and I can't find Nate'' She told him boldly.

''Whatever Waldorf make yourself at home, but I'll be in the bathroom'' He told her walking back into the room. While Blair was just grinning maybe if she was lucky she could find a wet naked Chuck coming out the bath.

''Stop grinning I can see your face, at the back on my head'' He shouted.

''I wasn't actually Idoit'' She said smiling again and then began rolling her eyes.

_Gossip Girl Here, I see mystery brunette come out Chucks suite she looks really HAPPY, oh god has he put her under his bassa spell he normally does that often, also looks like Little J is in a good mood too hmm wonder who's put that little smile on her face, who knows and to be honest who cares, shes boring and dull anyway you know you love me XOXO GOSSIP GIRL._

* * *

_What did you think was it good bad, I wanna know so click the green button saying Review thanks, also thankyou to all those who have reviewed last chapter and added my story to favourites and that. LOVVVESSS,,_


End file.
